


𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗶𝗺.

by quinn404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, DadSchlatt, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits for schlatt & quackity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lowercase, M/M, Modern Era, Slow To Update, all tubbo knows is pain, and stepdad quackity, because I said so, but like, it's still their personas and everything, minecraft but make irl, most canon ships and familial relationships will be featured, pls give tubbo a hug asap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn404/pseuds/quinn404
Summary: a silent sob racked through the boy's mouth, curling himself into a tight ball as hands flew to his ears in an attempt to calm himself down. he felt a pair of larger hands bring his down, staring up at the owner with teary eyes. he hated the look on the man's face, another cry slipping out as he jumped into his arms. he couldn't hear much, but he could've sworn he heard him say, "shhhh shh it's ok. i got you. i got you. breathe, toby."or in which the author starts yet another fanfic because hyperfixation won't stay on one thing for more than a week
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. 𝗼𝗻𝗲.

left foot. right foot. left foot. right foot. left. right. left. right. the continuous four words rang in the boy's ears numbly, hands with lightly colored freckles on the fingers gripping the straps of his backpack. said backpack was a dull yellow with two compartments, a fairly large one and a smaller one. there was a small bee plushie hanging from the zipper, dangling to-and-fro awkwardly. a soft exhale escaped his slightly parted lips that were ever so chapped, looking from the concrete ground to his surroundings around him. gulping nervously, he soon realized that he was most likely lost. that wasn't good. that wasn't good at all. _he_ told him not to be stupid and get lost. he wasn't even allowed to ask for help! well he could, but surely _he'd_ be upset would _he_ not? _he_ wasn't pretty when _he_ was angry, he thought as he shut his eyes to stop the scenarios that were flashing in his mind. why was this taking so long? bringing his hand up to rub his eyes tiredly, the brown haired teen stopped to take a seat on the park bench he had just happened to pass, hands unconsciously moving to rest on both knees. 

for the shortest of moments, ones he couldn't afford to have most of the time, he relaxed. his shoulders, usually tense with normal anxiety, shrugged down with an audible sigh. he just,, sat there. he couldn't tell you how long he did nor did he remember when someone started tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. well so much for peace and quiet. his eyes raised up slowly to meet with a woman with long, black wavy hair, a blank expression on his face contradicting hers that reeked of concern. he hadn't even registered that he was being spoken to until he finally felt her touch him, a panicked look encasing him as he swatted her hand away, jumping away from her and the bench as quickly as possible. he didn't make a run for it like he thought he would, instead standing there with balled up fists stuck to his sides, the only sounds between their tension being his heavy breaths. 

_"i-i didn't mean to scare you or anything! i was just a bit concerned for your well-being. are you by yourself or are your parents around?"_

he wanted to apologize for her stuttering, biting down on his bottom lip harshly as some type of punishment for his actions. the parents question nearly caused him to choke up a scoff, eyes glued to the ground as his eyes screwed shut once again to steady his breathing. she was just trying to help you, idiot. stop being such a baby and talk. do something. looking up as a look of realization dawned on him, he stepped forward to walk to this woman, probably scaring her a little at his sudden movements. a hand went to rummage in his pocket, taking out a crumpled up envelope and practically throwing it in her hands. he stepped back almost immediately afterwards, watching her with awkward eyes as she flipped it over in confusion. nevertheless, she hummed to presumably herself softly, gaze going back to the boy. he simply looked back down, feeling as if he was being interrogated now. 

_"i'm guessing you are by yourself then?"_ he nodded, earning another hum in recognition. for some odd reason, he felt calmed by her presence. she reminded him of those stereotypical moms on those old sitcoms he was forced to watch as cable was non-existent for him. maybe she did have some kids back home. wait-he was probably bothering her. she had been doing whatever she had been doing now here she was. worried about his little poor self. he didn't deserve this. he didn't deserve her sympathy. 

she pocketed the paper in her sweats, moving towards him in a moderate pace, stopping in front of him. he flinched, quickly disguising it as a normal turn of the head. he could hear her exhale, waiting for her to say something. _"i think i know who you're looking for. i can take you to them if you'd like?"_ his ears perked up at the question, finally gazing up at her with emotional eyes. her lips were curled up into a comforting smile, seemingly waiting patiently for his response. his eyes blinked quickly, finding the sentiment nice, but should he take it? did he once again deserve this kind woman's help? she probably had places to be and he was just gonna get in the way. he didn't wish to be a burden. his lips, against his will mind you, opened for themselves, a croak of an answer popping out. _"y-yes i'd appreciate that a lot, miss."_

he physically cringed at how weary and soft his voice was, clearing his throat awkwardly, thanking the gods she didn't mention it. this woman would've been a saint of some kind because no one should've been this nice. or perhaps he wasn't used to being cared for like this and so he believed everyone was supposed to act like such. now was not the time to be thinking about that, however, his eyes widening as he realized she started to walk the way she came, quickly jogging up to keep up. 

_"kristin."_ going back to gripping his backpack straps and walking with his eyes on the ground, he only looked up at her when she spoke again, finding himself confused once again. _"hu-huh??"_

_"oh sorry. i'm kristin and you are?"_ ohhhhhh she was introducing herself. that name surprisingly fit her, the name playing in his head repeatedly. it was one of the only ways to remember things after all. he had been so busy with remembering the name kristin, he nearly forgot to say his own, chewing on his bottom lip again.

_"i..i like your name. mine's toby."_

_"thank you! i like yours too and of course, pleasure to meet you toby!"_

_"same to you, miss kristin.."_

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

reaching out to turn the ignition to his car off with a low grumble, schlatt leaned forward to let his head hit the steering wheel gently, wanting nothing more than to bang his head on it multiple times. it was just one of those days where everything went wrong and he hated everyone that walked this godforsaken earth. all he wanted to do was exit his car, go upstairs to his apartment and open a can of beer or two. perhaps more if we're being honest here, but regardless he wanted to forget anything existed and let the alcohol's toxins wrap him whole. he first had to get out of the vehicle first of course. groaning dramatically, the american moved his head up, running a hand through his slightly slicked back hair, going to open the driver's door. his feet stepped out onto the streets, grabbing his suitcase and shades before closing + locking the car behind him. 

the apartment complex where he lived was less of a complex when he thought about it. it was a brick building made up of neutral colors, the entire thing being split into two separate complexes or condos if you will. one belonged to him (quite obviously) which was on the second floor and one who belonged to a british prick who didn't know how volume worked and his brothers. or at least that's what he thought. he wasn't positive on that one, but it was probably true. the neighborhood itself was pretty chill. rarely did anything extreme happen and if in the rare occasion that something did, it was nothing more than someone cheating on someone else or the usual fight between parents and their bratty kids. 

letting his hand move up to coil around his red tie, loosening it up as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his keys. schlatt actually, for once anyways, prayed that alex wasn't home. he just couldn't deal with him right now, no offense to the other but if he said the wrong thing he'd end up getting punched. again one of those nights. unlocking the front door to the building, schlatt exhaled lightly when it opened, letting his feet trudge into the hallway area, the door to the laundromat across from him. he could hear the voices of many come from his neighbor's complex, rolling his eyes in annoyance while climbing up the stairs to his own apartment. fiddling with the keys for a couple of seconds, he managed to find the correct key, opening the door and walking in, using his foot to close it behind him. letting his grasp of his suitcase loosen until it fell to the hardwood floor loudly. he payed it no mind however, continuing his journey to the kitchen, immediately opening the refrigerator and grabbing a fresh can of beer _(idk what kind ok)_. placing the can down for a second, he jumped onto the counter with an unceremonious grunt, reaching out to grab the alcoholic beverage. placing his index finger of his left hand under the tab’s ring, he lifted the backside of the tab using his thumb and index finger. with another sigh, he pushed the tab back down before bringing the can up to his lips, relishing in the familiar feeling of alcohol burning the back of his neck. it was just the cheap stuff so it wasn't that good, but it at least got the job done somehow. 

letting his head hit the cabinet behind him, schlatt let out a much needed breath of air, his eyes fluttering closed as he attempted to bask in the quietness of his home. that didn't last very long, hearing a knock on the door as he kicked off his shoes and threw his tie across the room hastily. oh what the actual fuck man? five minutes. that's all he asked for and he couldn't even get that. reluctantly jumping back down, a loud _i'm coming!_ escaped his mouth as he walked back through the hallway of his home, gripping the knob to the front door with much irritation. behind the door was his neighbor, wilbur soot to be more specific, frowning deeply upon seeing him. the latter was dressed in his usual yellow sweater and sneakers along with grey sweats and a beanie. wilbur was usually a loud and often chaotic man, making a hobby of making fun of people (jokingly of course). he was a musician of some kind as far as schlatt was aware, the whole thing with the volume issue. he'd never admit it out loud, but he thought soot was a relatively alright singer. he had a nice singing voice and could play a couple of instruments well too.

although there were moments like these where wilbur was a bit more on the serious side, a frown in replacement for his usual smirk was. that made him a bit uneasy about whatever was going on currently, raising an eyebrow at him to ask him to say something. the glassed man must've gotten what he was saying, using his knuckle to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before saying, _"did you just get home?? i've been calling you like ten times over the past hour. ok maybe more than that but you get my point."_ that just made him even more confused, having to slip a hand in his pocket with his free hand to get his phone. it was usually off for work purposes, waiting for it to turn on impatiently. while it was powering on, he turned his attention back to will, even more confused than before. 

_"yeah i did actually and believe it or not i was trying to relax until a certain cunt-"_ wilbur cut him off swiftly, holding up a hand to shut him up. _"not the time man. see! i called you fucking twenty-five times, yet you didn't answer any."_ will leaned over to glance at the other's phone notifications, leaning back in angered satisfaction. all he got in response was an annoyed eye roll, merely pocketing the device before taking a sip of his drink. _"no offense will but i'd love it if you were to go away. i'm trying to get drunk in peace here."_

wilbur sighed as he reached into his back pocket, a crumpled up envelope now being presenting him with it. schlatt stared at it for a while before placing his can on the stand next to door, reaching for the envelope. the words _to jonathan schlatt. do not open if you are not him_ were written on it, blinking in confusion. who-how? he honestly forgot his first name was jonathan at times since mainly everyone called him by his last one. he held it in his hands, impatience creeping into his mouth as he ripped it open. inside there was a letter with a bunch of coffee and cigarette stains, wrinkling his nose up in disgust, holding it up at the sides, attempting to touch it as less as possible. his eyes squinted in an attempt to read the messy handwriting scattered across the paper. he could see will out of the corner of his eye watching him awkwardly, sighing before reading aloud it's contents. 

_"hopefully the person currently is jonathan schlatt. if you're not, do you just not understand instructions?? piss off. if this is indeed schlatt, hey big guy! yeah i know we haven't talked in a long while and i apologize for that. how's cara??_ (who the hell was this person and how did they know his sister?) _i hope she's ok. hope you both are honestly. anyways i'm getting off track here._

_if you've gotten this, that means toby's in your possession now._ (toby??) _at least i pray that he is. he's really smart, but god he's dumb as a rock sometimes and directions are his weakness. he's nearly fifteen though and i promise he's a great kid. pretty quiet at times, but he'll come out of his shell soon enough._ (soon enough? the fuck did that mean??) _i really wish it didn't have to be like this, but-i can't take care of him anymore._ (and this mystery person thought he could?) _he deserves a loving family who'll actually love and take care of him._ (again and they thought he was the perfect candidate?) 

**_\- jason, your oh so amazing older brother_**

_p.s. he really likes bees_

his breath died in his throat upon reading the ending note, flipping the paper back and forth in his hands to try and make sense of what he had just read. schlatt had forgotten wilbur was still standing a couple of feet away from him until he had to jerk back his shoulder when he felt a hand try and touch him there comfortingly. he hated being comforted. it made him feel vulnerable and weak. what's worse than being comforted? crying and he could feel tears well into his eyes, having to stare up at the ceiling to calm them down. sniffling awkwardly with a wipe of his nose, he stared over at will, who looked equally as awkward at the moment, asking in a shaky voice, 

_"where's this um toby kid?"_


	2. a/n NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in awhile,, here's a short explanation as to why :)

_ello ello everyone! hope y'all are at least content with your own personal lives and if you aren't, i really am sorry to hear that. hopefully it'll get better soon enough. i know that feeling of not feeling okay so i get you there. but anyways, let's talk about this book and i guess my other ones. i haven't published a new chapter for a couple of reasons ::_

  * _i have very quick hyperfixations. one day i'll be **obsessed** with dadschlatt and the next it'll be fundywastaken or the next something else. it never truly stays on one thing for too long and if it does, it's pretty rare. it might have to deal with my undiagnosed adhd/add but yeah. if i update one story and not the other i apologize. my hyperfixation said we're gonna focus on this specific thing of the fandom for a bit. _
  * _motivation to write along with will & creativity most of the times is nonexistent. i can write long shits don't get me wrong. it's oneshots most of the time though and that goes to my friends. might make a oneshot book ngl in the future but that's another subject for another time. but in terms of chapters, i write them of course but i stop after a certain time because one, i get distracted very quickly and two, i am very subconscious of my writing like if you said my writing is good i'll prob disagree with you on most occasions so having this much kudos and hits overwhelms me since i don't think i really deserve this much clout,, back to motivation tho,, sometimes i'll get a big ass burst of motivation and adrenaline and at that point you'll def get a chapter since i'm in that _"i need to finish this **now** " _headspace but it's not always like that_
  * _i'm really busy with school and other stuff,, this is short ik LMAO_
  * _and lastly i've been in a hospital for about a week and some change for mental health reasons. i'm not gonna go too much into detail so i don't trigger anyone but if you're wondering if i am okay,, well no i'm not but i'm a lot better than when i first got there so i'm content y'know. i wasn't allowed any electronics so i couldn't write or listen to **my** music or talk to my friends or my boyfriend and that **literally killed me** since those are my coping mechanisms,, that specific part along with other shit sucked but being there was a necessary thing _



_and yeah,, that's why i haven't been updating that much and why i won't be. that slow updates is there for a reason. i'mma try to use friday-sunday to be my writing time so friday i start a chapter, i finish it on saturday or sunday and post it on the day i finish it. so y'all gonna get updates on either saturday or sunday hopefully if all goes according to plan,, if not well you'll get one eventually BAHAHAH anyways that's all from me the author,, have a good weekend everyone!!_

_-_ **theseus**


	3. 𝘁𝘄𝗼.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for vomiting!! sorry for how long this took but enjoy a very late and short chapter two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how mick was the mysterious cousin?  
> yeah no his name is now jason AND  
> he's now the mysterious older brother :)

wilbur looked him up and down with an uneasy gaze, letting himself exhale sharply as his hand went to ruffle up his brown locks nervously. schlatt had only then realized they were standing in the doorframe of his apartment, the other looking as if he’d die from some kind of second hand embarrassment and him personally trying to keep a composed expression on his face. his hands found their way to his pants pockets silently, blinking back any tears from flowing down his face while keeping an eye down, finding the floor extremely interesting in that very moment. he hated the way, or at least he thought, the brit was staring at him. it made him feel so small, metaphorically speaking that is. yes technically he was shorter by one stupid inch (i don’t trust what google is telling me), but you get the point. the question floated in the air awkwardly as it waited for an answer, wilbur finally seeming to get the message as he looked towards the stairs while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“ _ he’s downstairs in my apartment. quiet little fellow i’ll tell you that much. _ ” a visibly uncomfortable chuckle pushed past the brit’s mouth, glancing over at the american to attempt to diffuse any tension that was in the atmosphere, although it proved to not work. schlatt merely hummed lightly, exhaling loudly as a hand ran through his slicked back hair. well there nothing like the present, he thought. “ _ well here goes nothing then. _ ” he mumbled out, not exactly directed at wilbur specifically, although the other did end up hearing, nodding shortly as he stepped back to let the american out of his apartment. he didn’t even care that he wasn’t wearing shoes, way too nervous about meeting his brother’s apparent kid to give a shit. he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them before turning to face the brit. 

titling his head towards the staircase, the glassed man beckoned the latter to follow him down to his apartment, hands going to rest in his pockets casually. that sick feeling that had been bubbling in his stomach from before came back the closer they got to the door, having to bite his nails to calm himself down, something he hadn’t done since high school. to say he was nervous must’ve been an understatement if he was biting his nails again. wilbur stopped at the door with a soft sigh, taking out a hand to grip on the door handle, looking back at the shorter one with an apprehensive gaze. schlatt hated the gaze, scoffing at how sympathetic it was and gesturing to open the door. wilbur sighed again before opening the door and stepping in, along with schlatt.

the first thing schlatt noticed was how many people were currently in the apartment complex right now. there were them two of course, but there was also five more people who he quickly recognized as phil and kristin, will’s parents, techno, his twin brother, and sally ( **_yes that sally_ ** ), his-actually he didn’t know what those two had going on to be honest. there was a brunette kid looking down towards the floor while sitting on the sofa quietly as well. that must’ve been toby. he hadn’t even seen him yet and already he could see the similarities between him and his brother. all eyes, minus the kid’s, landed on him and wilbur, grinding his teeth in annoyance at the looks. god he hated sympathy. empathy was alright sometimes, but sympathy could choke and die for all he cared. 

“ _ hello schlatt! long time no see.”  _ his eyes went to look sally up and down, the ginger smiling at him happily. perhaps under different circumstances, he would’ve smirked and saluted her, but now was definitely not the time. he understood that she was trying to diffuse the tension that was surrounding the room, however, it only caused the tension to rise. not wanting to be a dick of course, he saluted her with an unemotional expression, instead focused on the brunette teen sitting across the room. he looked so much like a younger version of jason, flashbacks of his childhood piercing through his head. most of the memories were good ones, with the occasional negative one but it didn’t matter. he hadn’t seen his older brother in years and now his kid was in his care?? what sense did that make and what made it make less sense was the fact that cara wasn’t the one actually taking care of this teen. she was the one who had adoptive kids, yet his reckless ass was the one who had the kid dropped on him. did jay just think cara couldn’t handle another child to take care? what was his thought process when writing that was all schlatt could think about. 

a rather loud clear of a throat interrupted his confused, but angered thinking, glancing over at phil who was staring at him, along with everyone else in the room, even the kid. oh god those doe like eyes were actually going to be the end of him. they were brown with a ring of blue around them, the exact same way his dad’s eyes were and let’s not forget the amount of freckles this kid had on his face and fingers. got that from jason indefinitely. he remembered when they would make fun of it for it, calling the oldest a brown haired archie andrews. it would’ve been an understatement to say that he missed his goofy, idotic, buffoon for a brother. 

“ _ toby meet jonathan schlatt. this is your uncle. schlatt. i’m sure you’re aware of what i’m bout to say so there’s no use in saying it. _ ” nodding at the soft spoken woman that was kristin, he mentally thanked god she was the one taking charge here as she was probably the sweetest person to ever exist. she had always been super nice to him, even if he didn’t reciprocate that feeling at times and she was understanding, something his own parents couldn’t do with him and his siblings. the ki-toby blinked up at him, in which he blinked back silently. this was gonna be interesting experience-

“ _ right um yeah hello toby. i’m-i’m your uncle. you don’t have to say uncle jonathan if you don’t want to. it makes me sound very old, which i’m not! _ ”

chuckling awkwardly with a rub of his neck, schlatt watched as toby laughed faintly, sniffling in the process. now that’s what he called a win. it was progress and that was always great. everyone else chuckled as well, although it was more out of relief than anything else. smiling shortly, schlatt stuffed his hands in his pockets before his expression took a serious turn, looking off from the floor to look at the adults in the room. “ _ wait a second,, does cps know he’s here?? where’s he gonna sleep?”  _ if he wasn’t panicking before, he most definitely was now. he hadn’t even registered any of the important details of this whole thing until then, eyes switching between to each of the four of them quickly. kristin, who had been seated by toby, walked over to where he was standing and took both of his hands, squeezing them comfortingly with an equally as comforting smile. “ _ hey hey breathe. we’ll call cps tomorrow morning, but as for where toby will sleep? he can sleep here since he’s relatively comfortable with us so far. how’s that sound?”  _

that sounded like a pretty smart idea. why hadn’t he thought of it?? schlatt breathed out a tense breath of air, but nevertheless nodded in agreement. kristin nodded as well, giving him one last squeeze before letting go and walking back over to toby, gesturing him to follow her down the hall. that just left schlatt, wilbur, sally, and phil. feeling the walls close in on himself, he gulped nervously and sped out of the apartment, running upstairs to swing his front door open. he ran to the bathroom, immediately opening the toilet lid and letting his emotions slip from out of his mouth in the form of bile. he felt disgusted and tired and angry and relieved and a bunch of different shit he didn’t wanna be feeling. that night schlatt did something he didn’t do often. he cried. everything hurt. he cried so much and for so long, he caused himself to get a painful headache, having to take a bunch of aspirin to fall asleep. 

  
  



End file.
